SWEET HIDEOUS BEAVER BABIES
by Koppi-Chan
Summary: *pokepoke* R&R i a shall well do nothing *wimpers and runs away*
1. read and be jolly !!!!!!!

Discilmer:I do not own Jhonen himself (sadly)I do not own JtHM, I feel sick and all that other stuff so read and enjoy!  
  
Nny walked sadly though his house just wondering around doing nothing. All alone again .Since nailbunny left he's had really no one to talk to except (I shudder) meat.  
  
No not that kind of meat Reverend meat a creepy looking statue holding a giant  
  
plastic Hamburger and has a toothy looking grin(eevvviiiiillll).In other words if  
  
you ever meet meat you'd likely throw him out the window .  
  
"Johnny?" meat whispered in his in all his meat creepiness  
  
"What?" Johnny (nny) said with a deep sigh.  
  
"You should go out tonight, to a club , dance ,make friends"  
  
"NO!!!" Nny yelled "Everytime I go out someone judges me and I always end  
  
up killing some judgmental bastardhead they do deserve it but I'm not in the mood to  
  
clean up the mess and bury the body right now okay?"(I thought would he'd be outa breath  
  
by now and have those snake eyes that scare me so)Nny went on raving about how people  
  
wrongfully judge him (but later he kills them)  
  
"Damn I need a brainfreezy." Nny started for the door when he heard a familiar yelling  
  
and Squee. Nny frowned and then smiled evilly to himself ."I'll guess I'll stop that yelling."  
  
He said still grinning evilly .He happily leapt into the tunnel that leads to Squee's house .  
  
The tunnel was littered with dead bodies it was dark, damp, and smelled realllllyyy bad. He  
  
Really didn't mind he's a friggn' homicidal manic why should he care ? Why he's been dead  
  
himself but doesn't really remember, all he remembers is he woke up with less hair. Nny  
  
tried very hard to not to step on the dead bodies after all its impolite to walk on the dead  
  
Finally he made it to Squee's basement .Nny took his sweet time and fixed himself a  
  
nacho thing, thingy in Squee's kitchen (when I make one of those it catches fire mmm  
  
chips on fire he he)and walked slowly up the stairs trying to be a little quieter (why should  
  
he? He just made a nacho thing thingy I guess Nny's like that..) .His smug look disappeared  
  
and was replaced with a broad frown .Squee's dad was yelling at him that he resented Squee  
  
being born and other dumb crap . "Thought I blinded that bastard,,,." Nny murmured to  
  
himself . It got silent suddenly Squee's father come down the stairs .he had on black  
  
sunglasses. Nny gaped trying not to laugh out loud. He couldn't help himself, right win  
  
Squee's dad walked a step in front of Nny ,Nny let out a snicker .Squee's dad stopped  
  
A step below Nny "Todd?" he whispered he was still in mid-step .Nny smiled and  
  
With one swift motion pushed Squee's dad down the stairs "SWEET HIDOUS  
  
BEAVER BABIES!!!!!" screamed Squee's dad as he went crashing down the stairs  
  
Possibly breaking his neck . Nny gave Squee a loud "hi!" as he walked in the room  
  
"Hi crazy neighbor man ."Squee answered looking down at his bed covers .Nny took  
  
a bite of his cheese nacho thing, thingy." Sooooooo.. how's your life?" Nny asked  
  
"My dad yelled at me and than I heard something falling down the stairs,.." Nny  
  
grinned Squee well Squeed .Well after a few hours of farther traumatizing Squee  
  
Nny's thirst for a brainfreezy over came him and he stepped over Squee's father body  
  
that lay still crumbled at the bottom of the stairs. He drop off his plate in the sink and  
  
left though the tunnel being careful not to step on the dead bodies .  
  
I will make more Chapters kay? if I get reviews I shall do more.  
  
Please review the other chapters will include Tenna, Devi . 


	2. um the second chapter i guess?

Hi!! I'm back ppl scream and run away yall really like me so I shall do more ^^ :I do not own J.V or his lovely stuff. WARNING: I did this when I was hyper vveeeryyyy hyper  
  
you have been warned *jumps out the window .  
  
  
  
[Down town about the same time]  
  
Devi sighed and wished she could've gotten killed by Johnny .Tenna wasn't going to survive the night if she keeps squeaking that damned Spooky doll which she was doing over,  
  
And over for some stupid reason then Devi got the reason "Devi me and Spooky are going for are world record 1 million squeaks!!!!" Spooky's response was .."SQUEAK!!"  
  
"Devi ?" Tenna asked.  
  
"mmmmm????"  
  
"Was is your eye twitching ??"  
  
"Can I ask you a question Tenna???  
  
"Yessssss."  
  
"Would you uh, grrrrr, garg, stop SQUEAKING THAT DAMNED THING ???!!!"  
  
"uummmmmmmm no sorry." Tenna grinned "Isn't Devi funny Spooky?"  
  
"Squeak!!" Devi's eye twitched .again . "Hey Tenna lets go out ." Tenna dropped Spooky onto the floor and gaped "Really??!!"  
  
"Yes now get your coat and Spooky ."  
  
"YAY!!!" Tenna squealed happily . "Yes anything to get away." Devi murmured under her breath. She knew Tenna would stop squeaking her Spooky. THAT WOULD BE DANDY!!!!!!!!. Tenna garbed Devi's arm as Devi opened the door and flew onto the  
  
street and soon arrived at Tenna's fave place to eat : EAT OR DIE! " Oh god not again." Devi whispered under her breath . Devi  
  
gave Tenna a depressing glare." Lets go somewhere else ." Devi asked with a sigh. "Why ?" Tenna answered.  
  
"Because"  
  
"because why?"  
  
" Tenna I hear people fucking screaming in there !!!"  
  
"Well they should've eaten."  
  
"*sigh * Tenna!"  
  
"Please!!"  
  
"No c'mon lets go and get a brainfreezy."  
  
"Yeah! I like icy ham."  
  
"Yuck."  
  
[Back to Nny]  
  
"Ahhh brainfreezy, Cherry doom my favorite" Nny thought happily. He heard the little convince store bell thing that announced that  
  
someone just walked though the door. Usually he doesn't care who comes though the door but something in his head said "Turn  
  
your fat rounded head around !!!" Nny did and grasped [Back to Devi and Tenna.] Devi in the snack isle not sure what to do.  
  
"My god." She slowly said "Nny?!?"  
  
  
  
wait till chapter three Kay? What will happen? Will Devi kick Nny's ass again? Let him be? Just wait!! 


	3. YYYYYYEEAAAAHHHHH!! Last chapter of happ...

I'mmmmm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi I was waiting for reviews till I did some more writing or typing whatever sssssssoooooooo I about to go ...(reads spookymouses fic again ^^)  
  
Sorry I couldn't help myself ^.^ okay happy reading ^.^  
  
  
  
"Nny??" Devi whispered her eyes wide with horror. "Devi?" Nny whispered dreamily then shyly added "Hi Devi." He gave her a little wave ^.^ Devi's face went red than more deathly  
  
pale than usual because Nny was walking toward her with that homicidal grin on his face.(you know that one that curves and looks creeeeeeepppppppppyyyyyyy .) He was just as  
  
she remembered him : same rounded head, large rounded eyes ,with dark circles under them from lack of sleep. He of course the jet black hair.  
  
Nny sighed she was just as he remembered `cept the purple hair and pigtails , but she still had her lovely green eyes. He didn't Know the hyper little Spanish girl behind her holding  
  
a little doll that looked like a skeleton thing.and she was squeaking it a lot, too much actually. She was also yelling at the top of her lungs "Hey Devi isn't that your old b/f you  
  
know the one that tried to kill you????"  
  
"Tenna SHUTUP!" Devi snapped then she pulled out a big ass can of mace (bacom) and pointed it at Nny... she sprayed!!!! Nothing happened Tenna ,Devi , and Nny stared at  
  
the can , Devi's eyes grew all evil like and she threw down the can in frustration. She evilly glared at Nny frowning and wondering "Why did I use the last of that bacom on the guy wearing the glasses, black trench coat and red hair??? WHY!!!??"(hehehe poor jhonen). Nny came out of shock and kept on walking in his intended path toward Devi...  
  
Devi had no choice she took a deep breath and gripped Tenna by her free hand and zoomed out the convince store door with the clerk stareing all wide eyed at Nny. Nny  
  
could just barely make out the Tenna girl screaming "DDDEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I WANT MAH ICEY HAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nny stared wide eyed just like the clerk and blinked  
  
which bought him out the trance he was in. "mmmmmmm Nny thought maybe I should follow them." He thought to himself. He thought better of it no that image of bacom came to  
  
mind. He poured himself a cup of cherry doom ,paid the clerk and went home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ssoooooooooo should I do a sequel??? That's the end. Mybe....EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE 


End file.
